thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Night Rogues
Welcome! The Night Rogues is owned by Ivyclaw. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description We live in a gloomy, thick forest. We walk in the shadows of the night, with no moon to shine down on us. We are ruthless, and the Clans fear us more than anything. We have no medicine cat. Cats learn to treat them selves here, unlike the weak Clan cats. We also don't have elders; every cat that is too weak to care for themselves is either killed or exiled. The leader almost always has cats specially trained to guard him and his family. Territory *'Camp:' The camp is a large grassy clearing with thorn bushes and tree surrounding it, giving it shelter. *'Great Pine::' The Great Pine is a large pine tree in the center of the camp. It is where the leader makes announcements and sorts the patrols. *'Leaders den:' The Leader's den is in a hole on the center of the Great Pine. There are branches leading up to it. Inside, the leader has a very large next, which takes up almost all of the room. If the leader has one, then the Leader's mate shares his den, along with their kits, if they have any. Members Leader: :Claw - young, sleek, handsome, muscular large black tom with bright amber eyes and long, . He is cruel, ruthless, aggressive, snappy, and very kind around his mate and kits. If a cat is too weak to care for themselves, he doesn't hesitate in killing them, however, he will exile them, but it's very rare. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Scar) Deputy: :Soul - a tall, lithe tom with glowing emerald green eyes, and a long, thick white pelt with light gray stripes everywhere on it, almost making the scar over his eye disapearing. He is aggressive, but doesn't jump to attack when he sees any cat he doesn't know. He will not attack an older cat, or a queen with kits, out of respect and honor. (Prowllu) (Mate: Red) Guards: :Jay - large, sleek blue-gray tom with a white chest, underbelly, and neck. He is Claw's loyalist guard, and will do anything to protect him and his family. (Up for adoption. Ask on the talk page to claim.) :Pebble - small, fluffy dappled tortoiseshell-and-white with icy-blue eyes. Despite her small size, she is one of the best fighters in the group. She is ruthless and hates Clan cats, like everyone in the group. She will do anything to protect the group. (Emberstar) :Bear - large, shaggy, muscular, long-haired dark brown tom with forest-green eyes. He is aggressive, and will do anything for the group. (Ivyclaw) Warriors: :Thorn - a handsome brown and black tabby tom, with a huge and heavy set frame, and long, curving claws. He is quiet and a killer, but is cunning and smart aswell. He has blue eyes and a cut across his back from a fight long ago. (Prowllu) :Stripes - large pure white tom with jet-black stripes everywhere and forest-green eyes. He has a dark gray tail, with barley visible black stripes. He a killer, and will kill any Clan cat he sees. He will do anything he can to protect his mate and kits. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Flame) Kitt - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a black speckled back. She is quiet and seclusive, and no cat knows anything about her. (Prowllu) Raintail - extremely handsome blue-gray tom with lighter silver stripes and dots all over his back and face. He has beautiful brown eyes and a sharp tongue, and no cat knows about his Clan roots. (Prowllu) Apprentices: Queens: :Scar - pretty, young, fluffy, small dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes and long scar going down her spine. She is kind to her mate and kits, aggressive (especially towards Clan cats), ruthless, snappy, stubborn, kind around her mate and kits, and sarcastic. She will kill any Clan cat that crosses into the Night Rogues territory. And if Claw wants her to, she will kill any cat that is too weak.(Ivyclaw) :Flame - young, sleek dark ginger she-cat with glowing blue eyes and a long, bushy tail. She hates Clan cats, and under Claw's orders, will kill one. She will kill any cat too weak to care for themselves. She is ruthless, but she loves her mate and kits, and will protect them at all costs. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Stripes) :Red - a tortishell and russet she-cat with teal eyes. She has a long, bushy tail and an equally long pelt, with long legs and broad shoulders. Her markings are black, white, red/orange, and are all over her body, dots and patches. Her main coat color is a dark russet, and she has a white tail-tip. She is sweet and composed, but is fierce and agressive when she/anyone she knows/loves is threatened, and is a great hunter. Her voice is musical and sing-song at times, but is dark and threatening when she is angry. (Prowllu) (Mate: Soul) Kits: :Wolf - fluffy, large gray she-kit with a white chest, underbelly, and paws. She has sparkling icy-blue eyes and long, bushy tail. (Ivyclaw) (Daughter to Scar and Claw) :Eagle - sleek dark brown (almost black) she-kit with a white head and tail and bright yellow eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Daughter to Scar and Claw) :Tiger - large dark ginger she-kit with jet-black stripes and blood-red eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Daughter to Claw and Scar) :Greeneyes - small hairless tom with short, stubby legs and dazzling green eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Son of Claw and Scar) :Frost - a golden tom-kit with blue eyes. The ends of his long pelt are tinted with white, and a dark golden tail-tip. (Prowllu) (Son of Soul and Red) :Rose - a russet and white she-kit with green eyes and a long pelt, with her front left paw pure white. (Prowllu) (Daughter of Red and Soul) :Fern - a white and yellow tabby tom kit with almost red amber eyes and a long bushy tail that is tipped white, and a long pelt. (Prowllu) (Son of Soul and Red) :Talon - large light ginger tom with forest-green eyes and long, hooked claws. (Ivyclaw) (Son to Flame and Stripes) :Flint - very small light gray tom with amber eyes. (Ivyclaw) (Son to Flame and Stripes) :Heather - light brown tabby she-kit with light amber eyes. (Daughter to Flame and Stripes) (Iveclaw) RPG Always sign your RP's, make a line to separate the RP's, and always make your RP at the bottom of the page. ---- (I figured we'd use fake Clans for the Night Rogues, because they are evil xD) Claw sat on a branch of the Great Oak, proudly looking at his cats. They had just returned from attacking SandClan (not a real roleplay Clan), forcing them into DewClan's territory (also not a real roleplay Clan xD). --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 00:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Soul licked Red's shoulder, purring. "We won, my love." Red purred back, then shushed the kits as they mewled angrily, dislodge from her belly. "That's great, dear." ---------- "We will attack DewClan tomorrow!" Claw yowled, then jumped off the Great Oak. ~~ "Can we go out of camp now?" Wolf asked her mother. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 10:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------- Category:Role Play Category:Non-Clan groups